


How (not) to Hide Evidence (you're having sex)

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: (together at least), F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Tyler and (Y/N) are trying to finally get time alone to...y'know. That turns out to be tricky when their squad always seems to need them.





	How (not) to Hide Evidence (you're having sex)

“Anyone know where the hell my brother is?” Scarlett asked as she wandered into the common area where the rest of the squad were hanging out.

“Haven’t seen him,” Finian replied. “He’s probably fallen into the same void that (Y/N)’s apparently disappeared into.”

“Wait. (Y/N)’s missing too?” Scarlett questioned, her brow furrowing. 

“Yeah. She’s meant to be helping me with some maintenance.”

“Hmmm.” An idea was forming in Scarlett’s mind. There was no way it was a coincidence that both Tyler and the girl she _knew_ he’d had the hots for forever were both MIA at the same time. Maybe he’d finally done something about it.

“What do you know?” Fin asked, very intrigued now.

“Nothing for sure, but I’ve got an idea where they might be. You want to come with?”

“Is that even a question?” He jumped up and followed her to the door, Zila and Cat tagging along too out of curiosity. Scarlett led them across the station and to the living quarters, trying to remember which room was (Y/N)’s. Tyler’s room she’d already checked so she knew they weren’t there.

“Anyone know which room is (Y/N)’s?” she asked. Surprisingly, no one did. Fin pointed in the general directions but even he, (Y/N)’s closest friend, didn’t know. A quiet noise reached Scarlett’s ears and she shushed the rest of the squad.

“What is it?” Cat questioned.

“Listen.” They all did but 3 frowns were turned in Scarlett’s direction pretty quickly when they didn’t hear anything. 

“I don’t hear anyth-”

“No, really listen.” Straining their ears, the others finally heard what Scarlett had. It was so faint it was hardly there but it sounded like heavy breathing and moans. Eyes widened and they followed the noise until they stopped outside of the door where it seemed to be coming from. Scarlett knocked and yelled (Y/N)’s name, a little worried about what they might walk in on now. Zila seemed not to care too much and pressed the open button only a couple of seconds later. They needn’t have worried.

Tyler and (Y/N) were indeed in bed together but they weren’t the source of the explicit sounds, that was the TV. As they watched, the movie’s sex scene ended and cut to another scene in the film. 

“Can we help you?” Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that told Scarlett he knew exactly what she’d suspected. She didn’t think he had any right to be too smug though. Nonchalant and innocent as they were both working to appear, Scarlett could see the slight flush to their skin, pick up on the air of panic under their casual exteriors, could practically feel the tension between them. She kindly elected not to mention any of it though.

“Yes. I need your help with something and (Y/N) is supposed to be working on repairs with Fin at the moment.” Said girl smacked a palm against her forehead.

“Shit. Sorry Fin. I forgot.” The boy just shrugged.

“It’s alright. It’s not too urgent but we do need to get it done today.”

“Can it wait 30 minutes?” (Y/N) asked, glancing to Tyler. “That’s about what’s left of the movie.”

“More like an hour,” he responded with a meaningful look. (Y/N)’s brows shot up and a smile tugged at her lips.

“Really? An hour, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tyler grinned and Scarlett wished she didn’t know exactly what they were really talking about.

“Sure. It can wait if this movie is really more important than your dear friend.”

“I can wait an hour too,” Scarlett said to her brother. She smirked and winked at the two. “Enjoy your movie.” And they all left.

Tyler and (Y/N) loosed simultaneous sighs of relief and slumped back onto the pillows. That had been close. A quick message on the Uniglass thanked Auri for warning them the others were coming so they wouldn’t walk in on anything like Auri unfortunately had a week ago. She at least had only witnessed a heavy make out session since they’d yet to sleep together. That was this morning’s plan now they finally had some real downtime. Or so they’d thought.

“Well that was lucky.” Tyler stated the obvious.

“Yeah…you think they’re definitely gone yet?” She shot a grin his way and a little chuckle escaped him. 

“Maybe give it another 5 minutes before we get back to that.”

“Fine. But you promised me an hour.”

“And I fully intend to keep that promise, sweetheart.” He winked and brought their lips together before she could say anything else. And for a while he just kissed her, nothing more, but it was only a minute or so before he started moving things along.

“I don’t…I don’t think…that was 5 minutes,” (Y/N) breathed out with a grin when Tyler moved his lips to her neck and slipped a hand back between her legs. She rolled onto her back, instinctively parting her legs to make it easier for him. Fingers moved slowly, teasingly. He’d promised her and hour so he was going to make it last.

Gasps and sighs were breathed directly into his ear and ran straight down his spine, settling deep in his gut. He slipped under the covers after a couple of minutes and drew a loud moan from (Y/N)’s lips when he let his tongue flick out against her. A grin slipped onto his face at the sound and he kissed her hip softly before getting back to work. It was a good thing they had the movie playing loud.

(Y/N) lost all track of time with his mouth against her but soon enough she was writhing away from his mouth as he finally pushed her over the edge but he didn’t let up for a moment. She cried out and it was debatable whether the film was still loud enough to cover it up. Tyler didn’t particularly care anymore, not after seeing and feeling the way she reacted to his touch. An hour didn’t seem like long enough anymore.

After another 10 minutes of teasing and edging it took just the slightest curl of Tyler’s fingers into that perfect spot for (Y/N) to see stars. Tremors wracked her body and Tyler crawled up the bed to hold her through it all.

“Holy shit,” she gasped when she could finally form a cohesive thought. Tyler grinned and kissed her forehead. “Do you want me to…?” The question trailed off but Tyler understood even without her vague gesturing.

“You don’t have to.”

“I…I want to,” she admitted, heat rushing to her cheeks. “I just- I’ve never actually done it before. So just like…let me know if I’m doing it wrong or if it’s terrible.”

“Okay.” He smiled as she sat up and her hands drifted to the waistband of his boxers, shaking slightly as she hooked her fingers under the elastic and slowly tugged them down. Tyler’s heart raced as it truly dawned on him that (Y/N) was actually going to suck his dick. Honestly, he was getting a bit worried he wouldn’t last long as the thought alone had him painfully hard. Sure she’d never done it before and had no idea what she was doing but just knowing it was her lips around him would make it perfect.

Despite being a complete novice, she wasn’t half bad at it. It became apparent early on that her gag reflex would be a problem when she’d accidentally gone too far and choked but she instinctively wrapped a hand around what she couldn’t manage and moved it in time. Tyler forced his eyes open, looking down to make sure she was okay, and nearly came there and then. She was looking up at him, checking his reactions, and their eyes met as she swallowed him down once more. It was almost too much to handle. That image would definitely haunt his dreams, replacing the similar one he’d conjured long ago that hadn’t done the moment justice in the slightest. Idly he wondered if this was all some elaborate dream. It seemed too good to be true.

Feeling himself getting close, Tyler guided (Y/N)’s head away, groaning at the loss of contact but determined not to finish without being inside her. She wiped the spit and precome from her lips as they stretched into a pleased grin and Tyler had to take a moment to calm down.

“How was that?” She asked, clearly having some idea from the way he was reacting.

“Incredible.” Sitting up too, he shot her a lazy smile and took her face in his hands, kissing her lovingly. He had the strong urge to thank her for what she’d just done, so he did. She just smiled and kissed him again, pushing him back into the mattress and maneuvering so she was straddling his hips. A jolt ran through him when her weight pressed them together without even underwear between. (Y/N) let out a soft gasp in the same moment and everything was so hot Tyler was sure they were going to catch fire.

Hands drifted down to (Y/N)’s hips, slipping under the hem of her t-shirt and holding her gently as she raised and lined herself up. His grip tightened involuntarily as she lowered down onto him. She stilled when their hips met and Tyler had never been so thankful for the pause to adjust. The feeling was indescribable.

“Fuck,” he groaned, screwing his eyes shut, knowing he wasn’t ready for the sight that would greet him when he finally looked up. (Y/N) was in a similar state. Even after everything Tyler had done earlier, this was something else entirely and it had been a while since she’d done this. Eventually she rolled her hips experimentally and had to bite her tongue to contain a loud moan.

They moved slowly together, Tyler helping guide (Y/N)’s hips as she rocked against him. They wanted this to last. And they had another half an hour to themselves so they might as well make good use of it. It was more perfect than either of them could imagine. Like this was something they’d always done rather than their first time together.

Leaning down, (Y/N) captured Tyler’s lips in a kiss so tender it made his heart soar. She couldn’t help it, not when he was gazing up at her like she was Aphrodite herself. Something turned molten in her gut and she wanted this to last forever. Tyler against her, his lips anchoring her to her body as the look in his eyes and the touch of his skin made her soul ascend. How was anything supposed to compare?

* * *

It was on slightly weak legs, with messy hair and flushed cheeks, that (Y/N) arrived at the common room to help Finian. 10 minutes late. Fin glanced up when he heard her footsteps and a knowing smirk settled on his face.

“You’re late.”

“Yeah…the movie…was a little longer than I thought,” she attempted to lie but it was ruined by the way she was still a bit out of breath.

“Uh-huh. Let’s go then. Tyler better not have left you useless to me.” (Y/N)’s eyes widened and her cheeks burned. So it was obvious. “What? Did you think I was completely oblivious?”

“I had hoped so,” she muttered.

“(Y/N).” He grinned as he joined her in the doorway and lowered his voice. “Next time you’re trying to hide evidence that you’re having sex with the hottest boy I have ever laid eyes on, don’t leave his trousers on the floor.”

“Fuck.”

“You’ll learn.” He threw an arm over her shoulders and started down the hall. “And you should maybe try to make sure you don’t look like you were thoroughly wrecked right before meeting your friend in a public space.”

“I hate you.” She patted at her her self-consciously, the action completely pointless now.

“You love me. Hopefully enough to give me the details. Was he good?”

“Fin!”

“Come on. We’ve all dreamed of sleeping with Tyler Jones and you’re the lucky one who gets to. You are my hero and I want to know if he lives up to all our wildest fantasies.” His smirk and his questions were making her relive it all in vivid detail and she was silent for a few moments before answering quietly.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Her voice was stronger now, a pleased edge to it. “In fact, it was even better than I’d hoped.” Finian whooped and cheered at that and she swatted his arm to get him to shut up before someone asked what was going on.

“Yes! (Y/N), I have never been prouder of you.”

“You know I helped save the entire galaxy from total destruction, right?”

“Yep, and this is still the proudest I’ve ever been.”

“Thanks for that.” She shook her head at her friend’s antics but couldn’t help smiling.

“So,” Finian asked after a few moments. “Is this a one-time thing or…?” 

She debated not saying. They’d planned to keep it quiet for at least a month or two but this was Fin. Her best friend. She had to tell him.

“We’ve been dating for just over a week now. But that was the first time we…y’know…”

“You and golden boy are together!? Like actually together? Damn. Well done.”

“Thanks,” she laughed.

“You have to tell me everything now. And then I’m telling everyone on this damn station.”

“I’ll only tell you if you don’t say anything.”

“That’s no fun!”

“Fin.”

“But the gossip!”

“Do you want to know or not?”

“Please let me-”

“No.”

Their bickering could be heard all the way to the hanger. (Y/N) had never felt so happy.


End file.
